


it's better when they're cute

by InLust



Category: Saving Hope (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Post canon, extension fic - what i left behind, hospital rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: no one really knows syd and maggie are dating until maggie gets into an accident in the ER





	it's better when they're cute

**Author's Note:**

> so im supposed to be like...doing homework/preparing for finals and yet here i am writing fanfic especially for a ship i haven't written for in awhile 
> 
> [i think it's because i wanted to do an epilogue for What I left behind but i dont have time yet so this came to mind]

“You look like you’re ready to collapse,” Dr. Foster says as she sidles up besides Maggie at the nurses station. 

Maggie looks over to the younger resident beside her. “Well, three shifts on overnights will do that to you.” She signs off on a chart, just to pull up another one. 

“I like overnights,” Foster says with a cheeky smile. “Beats going home to an empty bed.” 

Maggie chuckles ruefully. She thinks of Sydney and how much she misses their bed. Of the six months since she’s moved there, she’s pretty sure she’s only spent a fraction of the time in that bed because of how much she’s been working. 

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she smiles. 

**Sydney** : stay hydrated

**Sydney** : after today no more overnights for two weeks

**Sydney** : i miss you 

Maggie smiles gratefully at her texts. 

**Sydney** : i’m still mad at you. You don’t need to work so much when I have money too.

Maggie sighs at the text. Foster’s complaining about going home to an empty bed and she feels the same way. She feels like she hasn’t seen Sydney in days and she doesn’t want to argue anymore. 

**Maggie** : I love you too :)

“Dr. Lin, we’ve got an incoming bar brawl,” a nurse says. 

“Here comes the crazies,” Maggie jokes with Foster, who laughs.

\-----------

Sydney was already home when she texted Maggie. She was just about to change out of her clothes for the night when she gets called back for an emergency C-section. It’d bother her more if Maggie was home, but it beats sleeping alone _again_. 

The surgery runs into some complication which takes Sydney much longer than she expects it to, so by the time she’s finished she’s exhausted and about ready to collapse coming out of the OR. 

“Dr. Katz,” Dr. Foster greets immediately as Sydney almost just blows by her for the on-call room. 

Sydney doesn’t stop as she plows ahead. “Dr. Foster, is there something I can help you with? I don’t believe I got a message about a consult at this hour.” 

“Uhm, it’s Dr. Lin,” Foster goes on, still sounding uncertain. 

Sydney’s heart drops into her stomach at the mention of Maggie. “What is it? What’s happened?” She stops immediately. 

“It says you’re her emergency contact?” 

“Of course I am, what happened?” 

Foster looks terrified and confused as she says, “There was an incident in the ER. Dr. Lin was--”

Sydney is suddenly wide awake as she immediately runs for the ER.

\-----------

Maggie holds the bag of ice against her eye as Dr. Jones works on her hand. “How’s it looking Martha?” 

Martha shakes her head. “Well, you’re lucky nothing is broken and all of your ligaments are intact,” she carefully prods the giant cut across the back of Maggie’s hand. “It’s just going to really hurt for the next couple of days.”

Maggie groans, leaning back into the bed. “Why couldn’t this happen at the end of my shift?” 

Martha shakes her head. “Most people would rather enjoy this. Not only do you look badass but you get to go home early.”

“I could really use the money as all,” Maggie says wincing as Martha starts to stitch up her hand. “London is expensive.” 

Martha nods in agreement. “I mean I get that but I’m sure it’d be nice if you actually went home. Dr. Katz has been kind of a grump upstairs.” 

“Well, she’s not going to like this,” Maggie sighs at the realization that Sydney will actually see her like this at some point. 

“Oh, she’s going to _hate_ it,” Martha points out with ease. “She’s probably going to have you put on her rotation until the end of your fellowship.” 

“She won’t. We’ve talked about it already you know that.” 

“Right, right, professionalism and such,” Martha rolls her eyes. “It's so weird how there's still a rumor that Sydney is dating a resident.”

Maggie fake gasps. “Dating? How dare she? Who is this other woman?”

“Maggie!” Sydney's voice cuts through the busy ER startling them both. 

“Shoot,” Maggie winces as Sydney crosses the floor quickly for bay she's been in. “Who called her?”

“What happened? Who did this?” Sydney reaches for her shoulder carefully eyes full if concern.

“One of the patients from a bar brawl wanted a second round,” Maggie lightly explains to ease her. She takes off the ice pack to let Sydney have a look. “Not so bad just a black eye and a minor cut.”

Martha hums with disapproval, prompting Sydney to really look at Maggie's hand.

“Maggie, this isn't a minor cut!” She scolds rather loudly.

“There are no broken bones or nerve damage,” Maggie explains. “I just need some stitches and I'm good to go.”

Sydney flaps her mouth in anger and she looks around the ER. “Where is the person responsible for this? He needs to--” She’s about to book it, Maggie drops her hold on the ice pack to reach for Sydney.

Maggie hisses in a lot of pain as Martha yells at her and in turn, Sydney yells. “Maggie!” She instantly grabs her hand and comes back to her side. The anger is immediately replaced with fear. “Are you okay?” she frantically asks. 

Maggie takes a second to answer, curled up in pain even though she does her best not to agitate Martha’s stitches. She nods with her jaw clenched. “Just--give me a second--” 

Sydney strokes Maggie’s hair gently, clutching her hand for dear life. “You can’t just do that,” she says softly.  

“Well I had to stop you from running off,” Maggie throws back with a crooked smile. She glances at Martha to continue. 

“The both of you need to just stay still,” Martha grumbles with annoyance. 

Maggie throws her head back to relax against the bed. She doesn’t let go of Sydney’s hand. “The guy came in as a patient and he was already beat up,” she explains carefully. “He got startled and lashed out.”

“Maggie, he needs to be arrested--”

“It was an _accident_ , Syd,” Maggie insists. “It’s really not that big of a deal. The police are watching him now and the other guy’s already charging him. When he’s all sewed up, they’re taking him into custody.” She brings Sydney’s hand to her lips. “You don’t need to go all knight in shining armor for me.” 

Sydney blushes. “I’m not,” she mumbles. She leans into press a kiss on Maggie’s forehead. “I was scared when Dr. Foster caught me outside of the OR.” 

Maggie leans back. “Dr. Foster told you?” 

“Yep, I hope that was alright,” Dr. Foster appears, leaning in the doorway. “You didn’t list any family.” 

“She is.” “I am.” 

“What?” Foster pauses in confusion. Martha just snickers as she continues to stitch. 

“She’s my wife, Dr. Foster,” Sydney snipes. 

Maggie tugs at Sydney’s hand. “Hey, be nice.” 

“I’m just saying--” 

“ _Nicely_ ,” Maggie rolls her eyes before looking at Foster. “I’m sorry, I hear she’s been grumpy.” 

“Who says I’m being grumpy?!” The exclamation is more directed at Maggie before she sweeps the room. She immediately eyes Martha. “Are you saying I’m being grumpy?” 

Martha pauses her stitches. “Don’t hit me," she threatens, "I’m taking care of your wife’s hand, which I’m sure you miss terribly.” 

“Martha!” Sydney turns beat red as Maggie laughs wholeheartedly. She pinches Maggie’s shoulder. “Don’t encourage her.”

“Watch it, I’m wounded,” Maggie playfully pouts. Sydney rolls her eyes this time. She takes this second to look at Foster. “Hey, you might know this, but who is the resident my wife is supposedly dating?” 

Foster’s eyes widen. “Oh--uhm--” 

“I’m dating a resident?” Sydney asks in massive confusion. “Why would anyone think I’m dating a resident?” 

Foster stammers. “Well, we saw you rush out of the on-call room once and your hair was all messy--you know...but I guess that was Maggie?” 

Maggie and Sydney look at each other trying to recall that time. 

“Wait, what on call room?” Maggie asks pointedly. “We’ve never done it in an on call room here. What’s she talking about?” 

Sydney shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Syd--I swear if this is how I find out you’re cheating on me--” 

“I’m not! I didn’t! Maggie, don’t be ridiculous! I love you and I would never do that to you!” 

Martha thinks for a minute. “Wait, was that like a couple months ago?” She places the dressing on Maggie’s hand.

“I think so?” Foster answers. “I mean, it’s just a rumor--maybe it wasn’t Dr. Katz.” 

“Huh, I think it was,” Martha affirms before looking at Maggie. “You got sick or something I think it was a really bad stomach bug?” Maggie takes a second to think and Martha looks to Sydney. “You were late for surgery that day. You look exhausted. You’re all set by the way.” 

Maggie slowly remembers. “Oh yeahhhhh,” she lets out. “I asked you to stay with me because I had a fever.” 

“Oh, that’s right! You got me sick!” Sydney points out. 

“Damnit, we shouldn’t have brought that up. She’s not going to let me forget now.” 

Sydney huffs. “Well, we both can’t be out at the same time; they’ll think we’re playing hookie.” 

“We weren’t out at the same time,” Maggie reminds. “I felt better and came to work.” 

“Which means you got me sick.” 

“Wow you two really are married,” Foster muses aloud that both women turn to look at her. Luckily, Martha gets up to interrupt. 

“I’ll get you some more dressing to take home and Foster will finish with the discharge papers,” Martha says good naturedly. She throws her arm around Foster’s shoulder. As they turn around Sydney begins asking for more when Maggie chides her to let them do their job. 

Foster looks back as they start to bicker again. “How did we never notice that they’re married?” 

Martha snickers. “Trust me, they’re worse when they’re cute.” 


End file.
